


Insert Generic Title (Idea Book)

by TerminusVerso



Series: Collection of Oddities [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: I have many story ideas, and sometimes I might not be able to get to writing them all. (At least, not quickly.) So here is a peek at the insanity that goes through my mind.
Relationships: Error & Geno, Geno/Reaper, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, geno & reaper
Series: Collection of Oddities [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936051
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. I Swear We're Not Related!

Geno has the uncanny ability to find himself in the same universe as Error, which adds more than a few complications to his life. One: Near constant fleeing from the mass destruction the other is keen on leaving in his wake. (Seriously, is it too much to ask to visit an AU for groceries without it getting attacked moments after he steps foot there?) Two: The immense amount of rumors.

There is no shortage of ideas and speculations thrown around by the Star Council, ranging from absurd to downright ludicrous. Some thoughts the two are friends or something more (family/lovers). Others began believing he and Error are one and the same. A crazy notion that brought with it many more issues. Issues that primarily involved the "Bad Sanses." (" _No, Nightmare, I'm not doing reconnaissance, I'm trying to take my son to school!_ "; " _Killer, get out from under the bed and_ go home _! I do not want to hang out._ "; " _Cross, it's midnight. I'll fix your stuffed animal in the morning._ "; " _No, Horror. Just..._ no _. My wounds won't heal no matter how many healing items you shove in my face. Now. Put. Down. The. Cookie._ ) Though, it is exceedingly hard to consider them evil when they fell more into the category of annoying, childish, and eccentric.

Of course, Error's enemies had a nasty habit of bothering him as well. (" _Ink... You have two minutes to get this net off me before I call Reaper._ "; " _Quit poking at my emotions, Dream! It's uncomfortable and rude on so many levels._ "; " _Blue, I'm not setting up a slumber party so you and Error can 'hang out'._ ") Which adds to the mystery of why they let him participate in Council meetings and wander freely around their "secret base."

But when Geno meets the destroyer face-to-face without the threat of destruction looming overhead, he begins to wonder if the rumors are as false as he thought.

And does Nightmare have to look _that_ confused about seeing them together in the same place?


	2. Fate_Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Healing What Has Been Broken" by harrish6.

The Multiverse is marred by a terrible plague, _Fate_. Most who live long enough to know her name believe her to be a deity or higher god, but that couldn't be further from the truth. This thing- this malicious, twisted _virus_ has its claws dug deep into the source code that built each individual creation in the infinite realm, making any living being an unwitting puppet in its ongoing play. It warped AUs and people as it desired, purging the AUs that existed before its reign and replacing them with copies corrupted by its tainted code, and detained any who could stand against them; Being like Core, 404, Fresh, Blueberror, Fatal_Error, Paperjam, and many more. Anyone who couldn't be contained got twisted beyond recognition. Sometimes personalities being flipped entirely.

And, of course, it took care to watch over its prized patient zero: _Error_. The virus brought tragedy after tragedy to its main host. Using battles and tortures of every type to keep him worn and broken, so his code would not fight back. Not to mention, manipulated him into doing all its dirty work.

Everything was perfect; The world built in Fate's image. However, a pesky anti-virus (Destiny) seems to have different plans for that "perfect" world. With a little aid from the better of the two, all those imprisoned by the virus form a resistance. Their sole goal: to destroy it. All of it- from the worlds it helped create to each and every monster inhabiting them. All the while, an unexpected character finds himself in the center of the action.


	3. What's Black, Blue, and Red All Over?

Ink had a plan. A good one at that! With the temporal power of TK!Sans' magic, they would turn back Error's metaphorical clock and return him to a time when he wasn't such an irritable stick in the mud. Then maybe they could finally be friends. 

However, things go off the rails when the magic causes the destroyer's form to destabilize and split into not one, not two, but three different Sanses. Ink is left fighting off an infuriated Underfell Sans while Blue is desperately attempting to calm an errant Underswap Sans, who is cursing up a storm vulgar enough to make the Underfell Sans blush. And Dream- Their poor yellow-clad comrade is being forced to slap himself in the face by a raging Swapfell Sans. 

After everything settles and they have no idea what to do with the odd trio, the Protector of AUs couldn't be happier - even if Blue and Dream don't quite share that feeling - because now he gets three new friends for the price of one!


	4. A Death's Best Friend

Goth is a young skeleton (five years old) longing for a friend to call his own. Since no one at preschool wants to hang around the embodiment of death, he begs his parents for a pet- a kitty or a puppy like the ones other children brag about having. Reaper, knowing such a creature will never survive in their household, suggests getting him a bitty instead. To which Geno reluctantly agrees.

When the family visits an adoption center, they instantly make their way over to the "hardier" bitties: Nightmares, Dreams, Inks, and of course, Genos. Finding none of them a good fit, Goth wanders away while his father is fawning over the tiny versions of Geno as the real one scrutinizes them. And he returns with a little hissy Error bitty cradled in his arms soon after his parents notice he is missing.

However, this "Error bitty" is, in actuality, the genuine article, who may or may not be in this situation due to his troublesome curiosity. So the destroyer, now being dubbed "Kitty" by his supposed owner, must learn to live the life of a bitty- keeping the (cute) little bratling out of trouble and away from Ink's cheery hellspawn.


	5. Highway Sirens

When Reaper was a baby, his father regaled him with tales and myths of things nigh unimaginable. Things like snow-white horses bearing beards, lion tails, and sharp horns; Enormous fire-breathing lizards with wings and spikes; And ancient powers unlike those any mortal had witnessed. He held each new story brought to him close to his heart, left wondering if he, too, could see such sights one day. However, his belief in those whimsies faded after the tragic disappearance of his father and younger brother.

Ten years later, the lone skeleton delved through some old boxes while on the hunt for an important document and uncovered something that sparks long-forgotten memories: a drawing of a creature best described by a bedtime story. Fed up with his job, depressingly empty home, and mundane life, Reaper decided to visit (and possibly move to) the town mentioned in the creature's tale. _The tale of the one that got away._

The resulting road trip proceeded smoothly until the final stretch along the winding mountainside with the roaring sea echoing off the sheer cliffs. That was where he witnessed something utterly breath-taking. A group of three bikers- Not the breath-taking part, but close to it as leading the small pack was the most beautiful monster he had ever laid eyes on. A skeleton whose crimson scarf whipped in the air behind them and enchanting voice pierced the howling air/sea. 

And it was at that moment Reaper disregarded his father's most important lesson: _"Sirens are dangerous creatures capable of bewitching any who listen to their songs. Whatever you do, do not follow them."_

Even when the melody stopped, Reaper steeled his determination to hunt this nameless monster. Not to kill them as his father might have, but to befriend them and maybe become something more along the way. 


	6. Home For Hostiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than I intended.

Since the beginning, Nightmare had always had an affinity for less than savory types- much to his brother's chagrin. Each struggling creature found a way into his heart. And, eventually, his and Dream's shared home. First, it started with a mangy cat whose bad attitude could rival the worst gang leader roaming the streets. Then a spunky dog who had a lot more bite than bark. While Dream wasn't thrilled to share their mansion with these aggressive/troubled animals, he allowed Nightmare to do as he wished. That was until animals proved to be the least of his problems.

When both brothers finally started high school, the older of the two brought home not another cat nor dog but a living, breathing monster: Horror the Skeleton, a poor soul who had starved for nearly his whole life. The welcome he received wasn't the warmest by any means. Dream's ever-growing exasperation with what his brother was willing to bring home prevented him from showing much friendliness and caused quite a few ground rules to be placed.

One: Don't bring strangers home or let them stay for the foreseeable future. AKA, do not give random monsters a room and house key. ("What happened to 'stranger danger,' Nightmare?")

Two: Stray animals can stay for a week and only a week. After that, they need a real home with someone who has enough time to tend to their unique requirements. ("If I see one more cat in this house, I am custom ordering you a shirt that says ' _Lonely And Covered In Cat Hair_.'")

However, the rules were in vain. Killer soon joined the fold, followed by Dust; Cross wormed his way into the household shortly after them. And maybe, just maybe, Nightmare acquired a flock of swearing parrots and a few mice sometime during that time period. After taming the flock of fifteen crows lingering around their house, of course.

Due to the eldest's "interesting" choice in company (plus the fact the crows kept trying to carry him away), Dream rarely returned home and often opted to crash/live at one of his friend's homes. Primarily Ink's humble studio apartment.

Five years later, Nightmare had mostly followed the rules Dream set. He rehomed every stray cat and dog he brought into the mansion and offered "temporary" shelter to those in need. (It's not like Lust or Red ever left, but what Dream didn't know wouldn't kill him.) But it seemed fate had another plan in store for him. While wandering through the town's back alleys when journeying to his favorite book store, he spotted an unusual figure sitting amongst the rubbish by a small restaurant's back door. A dark-boned skeleton monster plagued with extreme pixlexia, marrow and dust-coated clothes, and a disposition for violence. Lethal violence, which checked off yet another box on the list of characteristics Nightmare found appealing. Naturally, making it nigh impossible to fight off the temptation to approach the other.

Their meeting stirred a choice: Keep the injured amnesiac murderer and risk further incurring his brother's disapproval or let them wander the streets and wind up arrested/dead.

Nightmare chose the former, as expected.

Settling the newly dubbed Vista into the mansion proved difficult, but once things calmed, more and more questions about them appeared. Why did Dream's friend Ink seem familiar with them? Who was Geno, and why were they so desperate to see Vista in person?


	7. A Beacon Back Home

When Goth was a mere baby, his mother (Geno) embarked on an epic space journey to aid in research on an off-world science base. However, the spacecraft carrying Geno and his fellow crewmates fell off the grid weeks after departure.

Seventeen years later, Goth had finally risen up the ranks enough to set out on an expedition to find the lost ship- and hopefully get some closure about what happened to his mother. So with a small crew consisting of himself, Palette, and the few people he convinced to join him, they soar into the endless void of space.

Days turned into weeks before a decrepit spacecraft pinged on their radar. While doubtful at first, it turned out to be exactly what they sought: the ship that vanished years ago with his mother on board. Getting inside proved tricky, but once aboard, the state of the craft's interior shocked everyone. It looked as those a mutiny took place- from the dust-laden corridors to the noticeable damage caused by magical attacks.

What disturbed Goth the most, though, was the sole living creature still on board. An unhinged, dark-boned skeleton who had been watching his mother's old video logs for near two decades and decided that the logical action to take after their first meeting would be to kidnap him and attempt to chase his friend/crew off the ship.


	8. Defining The Unknown

After years of putting up with Error's destructive, hostile tendencies, Ink thought he finally found a solution that would make everyone happy- even the destroyer himself! Since the grouchy skeleton thought of everyone as his enemies, they needed to become his friends. However, the artist did not intend to do that the old fashion way. He enlisted the aid of Sci to edit Error's code. Specifically, the part that made him hostile toward anyone other than himself. 

It should have worked. The keyword being " _should_."

Instead of making the destroyer more friendly and less murder-y, the unsanctioned editing to his code caused him to go crazy in a manner none of his enemies or allies had seen before. He was attack anything and everything - including his associates and the few he considered friends - and tore through any AUs that stood in his way; Starting with a particular Underswap.

Now the self-proclaimed good and evil Sanses needed to team up to get their chocolate-loving glitch back.

The only problem: No one knew if the damage done could be reversed. Or if Error would be the same afterward. 


End file.
